Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures
This article is about the episode of the original series about the fictitious TV series of the same name. Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures is the thirty-third episode of Ben 10. Plot The episode begins with Ben and Gwen watching a cartoon called 'Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures' that stars cartoon versions of Heatblast, Four Arms, and Wildmutt. Ben is unhappy to see his aliens being personified as someone else. The Rust Bucket has broken down near an amusement park called Planetary Studios and Ben wants to meet his hero, Kangaroo Commando. In the park, Ben encounters a guy dressed as Handy Buddy, who is the show's version of Four Arms. Ben and Gwen see a poster that advertises that the creator of the show, Tim Dean, is making an appearance. Ben confronts Tim, but he denies stealing his characters and Ben is taken away by a security guard. Ben transforms into Heatblast and he sees that Kangaroo Commando is apparently in danger. Heatblast runs over, saves him, and puts out the fire. Kangaroo Commando reveals that it was a stunt show and Heatblast tries to light another fire, but he fails and Kangaroo Commando knocks him away. Kangaroo Commando, whose real name is Abel North, accuses Heatblast of working for Tim Dean. Heatblast and North fight as part of the show. Tim Dean sees it from afar and Abel defeats Heatblast, who reverts back into Ben. Later, Tim Dean comes and accuses North of stealing Fiery Buddy. The two engage in an argument and Ben and Gwen go on the Kangaroo Commando ride, which breaks as they ride. The ride is caught by Abel. Ben attempts to transform into Wildmutt, but he transforms into Four Arms instead and saves him from a falling piece of track. Abel jumps off to save another group of riders and Four Arms assists him. Abel finds that explosives broke the rid and discovers an animator's glove that may have been used by Tim Dean. Four Arms reverts back into Ben as Abel confronts Tim and reveals explosives behind his curtain. As Tim is being taken away security, Gwen says that the glove is right-handed, while Tim is left-handed. As Able and Tim fight, Stinkfly and Gwen fly around looking for clues and see North going to his dressing room. Unfortunately, Stinkfly reverts back into Ben and the two fall into a pool. They are chased by a security guard and enter into North's dressing room, where they hear him arguing with himself. They are then caught by the security guard. Planetary Studios tries to present a new episode of Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, but Abel hanging over a vat of chemicals shows up instead. Ben attempts to transform into XLR8, but he transforms into Wildvine instead and grapples away. Tim runs past and is captured by Kangaroo Commando. Wildvine and Gwen follow the Kangaroo Commando and arrive at a burning building. Tim is brought out and hung over a vat of chemicals as well. Wildvine saves Tim as Gwen saves Abel and the building starts to collapse, but Wildvine, Gwen, and the animators manage to escape. They enter into the control room, where North's brother, Kane, is located. Kane says that he built everything for the show while Abel North took all of the credit and that Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures was his idea. Kane detonates a smoke bomb and escapes, taking Tim and Abel with him. Wildvine follows and fights Kane, who grabs North and leaps away. Wildvine saves North and unties him. Wildvine then battles Kane before reverting back into Ben and Abel defeats Kane, who is then arrested and Abel and Tim reconcile. Max returns and brings figures of the Super Alien Hero Buddies for Ben, much to his dismay. Noteworthy Events Major Events Character Debuts *Abel North *Kane North *Tim Dean Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Tim Dean (first appearance) *Abel North (first appearance) *Doggy Buddy (first appearance) *Handy Buddy (first appearance) *Fiery Buddy (first appearance) Villains *Kane North (first appearance) Aliens Used *Heatblast *Four Arms (selected alien was Wildmutt) *Stinkfly *Wildvine (selected alien was XLR8) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The designs for Fiery Buddy, Doggy Buddy and Handy Buddy resemble the simplistic style used in the flash-animated segment of the opening. *Near the end of the episode, there's a girl within the crowd that's dressed like Sakura Haruno from the anime and manga Naruto, but doesn't have pink hair. *In one scene, where Ben is talking to Kangaroo Commando, if you look closely in the background, you can see three kids hanging together. These kids resemble Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. If you look even closer, you'll see one of the kids are even wearing Konohamaru's goggles on top of their head. *Doggy Buddy talks like Scooby Doo. *Kane and Abel North share names with the biblical characters Cain and Abel, including Kane betraying and (in this case attempting) murdering his brother. Cast Trivia *The trios thirty-second stop is Planetary Studios, in Hollywood, Los Angeles. *It's revealed that Ben's favorite show is Kangaroo Commando. Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Marty Isenberg Category:Episodes Directed by Scooter Tidwell